An imaging system of a conventional contact image sensor module (hereinafter abbreviated as contact module) type images a document that is an object as follows. That is, the document is lit by a light guiding member, and an image is formed by reflected light therefrom by a SELFOC lens array in a plurality of solid-state imaging devices arranged on a straight line. According to this, the imaging system images the document. This imaging system is used for example in a printer of a multi-function type having a scanner function.
The solid-state imaging devices are limited as of their length. Thus, in order to enable reading the document, a plurality of the solid-state imaging devices are arranged adjacent one another corresponding to a size in a width direction of the document to be read.
The conventional imaging system is configured as follows. The plurality of solid-state imaging devices are arranged adjacent one another as described above on a circuit substrate, and is connected to a wiring of the circuit substrate by wire bonding. The SELFOC lens array and the light guiding member are arranged in a space on the circuit substrate, and are supported by a housing.
In this conventional imaging system, when the document is lit by the light guiding member, the image of the document that is the reflected light therefrom is formed at a same magnification in photoelectric conversion sections of the solid-state imaging devices via the SELFOC lens array.
In this conventional imaging system, the SELFOC lens array is arranged above the photoelectric conversion sections of the plurality of solid-state imaging devices such that an optical axis of the SELFOC lens array becomes vertical with respect to the circuit substrate. Moreover, a path of the image of the document that is reflected at the document and arrives at the solid-state imaging devices is substantially vertical with respect to the circuit substrate. Accordingly, there has been a problem that a volume of the imaging system becomes large (a thickness becomes thick).